Elendiel Dawnfury
Lord Elendíel Dawnfury “Hiro hyn hidh ab 'wanath." A Succession in Peril The heir to the noble House of Dawnfury was married to Arianwen Sunsworn in the early paces of spring. For some years they were childless. Rumors of what prevented conception were as numerous as the stars that twinkled in the heavens above. Some blamed the differences in age between the two, after all the Lady Arianwen Sunsworn was of a goodly age and deemed hearty. Lord Elendiel Dawnfury was by now in the twilight of his ancient existence. He had sacrificed his immortal fertility to youth's indiscretions: too much drink, too much war, and the gift of his seed for the making of two bastards. The wife before her had been taken by a sickness that killed both herself and the child within, some saying the child would rather dash itself to death than see the world around it as it was to become. Even for how taken he was with his pretty young bride, gossip spread throughout the realm that he would make no heirs. They would be forced to legitimize the two illegitimate children, or begin a civilized "discussion" on the selection of who would come after him. Deliverance from Obscurity The sum of childless years was two by half. When the inkling of a child began to round out the belly of the Lady of the house? Discussion rose again as to the Lord’s sudden virility, though by the following winter the sounds of healthy cries filled the walls of Embervale Keep. It made no matter that the first child born of their union was a girl. She heralded the return of hope! "Arianwen, you have made her beautiful..." Elendiel lifted the girl into his arms and presented her to the curious court waiting in the halls to see. An Heir is Born By the time she could again come into the bed of her lord, Arianwen was again with child. The second was the desired heir, and great feasting filled the halls. Infertility had parted way for gifts that followed one after the other: Elgoain, Caeowynn, and Velania. With the curse of childlessness broken three times over, plans were made to see to the children’s futures. There would be an heir and thus much to arrange, as well as alliances to make in arms, marriages, and loyalty. They would not fade in to the ages as many had once whispered. Lady Arianwen proved to be a dedicated spouse and mother. Her own lineage afforded her a robust style of life, good health, and esteem that came from being in the line of those who were descended from the Ninestars. Embervale as well benefited from her patronage. The already well respected house would rise to unparalleled glory under her management. Beyond this, she was a teacher to her children. Their first knowledge of legends and history came when she spoke to them preparing for bed. When weather did not allow for them to take the air outside they would sit at the hem of her skirts, transfixed within their mother's words as she recalled for them the history of their noble lineage. All of them were good children in their own way, but it was Elgoain who insisted upon educating the girls as thoroughly as their minds would accept. Only in that equality of mind, he said, would the future be greater…even if that light was kept dimmed and covered from the world. At their brother’s behest, Ceowynn and Velania became a force of mental reckoning, and something that her mother thought to cultivate until the time of their marriage. A woman who could give counsel was one who would not fall to victim. A Breath of Prosperity and Exhale of Shadow Strength and pride filled the halls of Embervale Keep. Those who called on them did so in the knowledge that the house would not let them down. Sadly, that joy would not last forever. With the conception of a sixth child, a body that had given so much fruit began to grow weary. The child did not live beyond a few days, nor did the mother. A sadness fell upon Embervale as a shadow began to grow in Elendiel's mind, and whispers of a nameless foe began to tempt the vanity of his Highborne kin. Memoirs of the Exodus 2 Ender, 142 It has been long since this world has seen a threat such that mine eyes see now. No, not seen in a way that it can be described as an entity...but seen reflected in the eyes of my kinsmen. A house that sits stagnant is one that can be deemed weak. While the nobility of the others is high, the lust for magic, betrayal, and ambition never wanes too low. I see the death of us all just beyond the horizon if we do not act soon. The others are blinded but there are some who have yet to deliver our souls into the flames. It is only a matter of time. I can hear the lullaby of the Well singing to me as I sleep.'' 10 Ender, 142 Lord Alaion Elervir has begun to take his daughter with him on his business to allow her the 'pleasure' of seeing what is around them. To see is to be seen. He, too, has his aims, some of which he has kept quiet from the child he loves more than life itself. He is loved back by a loyal daughter.. even if she is forced to see through him in order to see everything. He has taken her down to the Well for the purpose of bringing promised soldiers from Runestone and the Gate of the Moon. He has been charged with sending the opposition away from the shores. It was at our Queen's demand, though I cannot imagine what they have seen that has terrified them so completely. He has brought his precious child so the world might be seen for her pleasure...but he knows the truth of what it would truly mean. 5 Ender, 150 They will not see reason! They sit mouth agape with dead eyes staring back at me as I try to save their very lives! Fools. They are changed, twisted and distorted until mine eyes can hardly recognize them at all. I have gathered a council in secret. They have all agreed with me- we must leave this place else we fall into madness to the great ruin of us all. They will join me, they say. House Moonwhisper, House Nightstalker, House Silverleaf, House Morningstar, House Windsabre, House Winterwood...we will call ourselves The Seven. And we will be the saviors of the Highborne. 29 Ender, 155 The spring has come, or at least what comes as spring to us now in this place. Green tundra where one can seek the rock in the outcropping. Clear skies with lesser chill, and even some wildflowers that bloom. Warmer shelters will have thicker green carpets. In the East? It only becomes a little milder, but not over much. Wind still blows. Ice towers are still visible from the sea, though the small people say it is a good time to plant their winter grains. Our new home is right within a mountain, suspended in the midst of it by a bridge. I have looked out the window to watch the birds from one tower on to the next lower one. Their wings make me smile. What would it be like to have wings? I have often considered what I would do if I had them. I would go with Caeowynn to all the places she wrote about in the book she wrote, the first ever gift she gave to me. I would find Velania in a forest and run with her until our legs tire and the dires fall to the forest floor for want of play. With Elgoain, I should see him have wings himself, that he might find four our people a home where we may begin rebuilding our lives. He is the future of us all now. My body tires and aches, and I fear my long years are now all but spent. The spring has come, and I see it grows me hope. 15 Ender, 156 My children are wonders beyond my wildest imagining. They are a credit to their mother...to whom I did not credit as I should have whilst she was still of this world. I am soon to join her in the great beyond. Caeowynn's face has fallen like a shadow too long since we left Court. Flickers of smiles all too quickly become ghosts. Valania is better, finding peace in the simplicity that comes with establishing a routine in the knowledge of a Noble Lady of the New Realm. Elgoain has taken to his lessons again with the men of Moonwhisper and Silverleaf. While my son may be a thrift with his words to me, with the others he seems to take action. He is fit to rule them all. Well beyond fit one should note. Here, I dream of wings. Resting now in the keeping of the Winter Sun. '''' Category:Highborne Category:High Elf Category:High Elf Houses Category:Characters Category:Court of the Ancients Category:House of Dawnfury